hermiones fathers who!
by kaseeley16
Summary: hermione is hg and draco is hb.they fall in love after draco finds out hermiones real father is...        go easy on me this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one so be easy on me!

Chapter 1

Hermione is watching tv when fawkesthe phoenix comes in with a letter from professer magonagal. It says:

Dear miss granger,

I am pleased to inform you that this year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry you are the new head girl. Meet me in the heads department before the train leaves the stop. Thank you for your time

-professor magonagal

"MOM DAD IM HEAD GIRL!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"bye mom bye dad!" "good bye Hermione. See you for Christmas!" Hermione boards the train. She starts to look for the heads department when she realizes ferret is following her.

She turns around and says "what do you want ferret?" he frowns remembering fourth year when proffesor moody turned him into a ferret. "careful how you talk to me mudblood I am head boy." I frowned and said "great now I have to share a common room with ferret of all was magonagol thinking?" " what do you mean you have to…." Then realization crosses his face. "your head girl aren't you granger."I nodd my head. Then crabbe and goyle go up behind Malfoy and say "you want us to take care of the mudblood for you Draco?" "you boys better watch what your saying or ill give all three of you detention." I said then I turned around and left them standing there.

"why did she say that?" asked goyle. "she is head girl." I say through my jaws dropped. " wait she's and your…..hahahahahahahahaha!" then crabbe fainted. "I have better go find the heads department." I said and then I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

I am sorry my lord but did you say to protect granger?" said Draco Malfoy. "yes Draco protect not attack." "why protect the mudblood?" "CRUCIO!" Draco withered in pain. It felt like a thousand knifes repeatedly stabbing your the pain stopped. "yes my lord I will protect granger." " you may go !" "yes my lord?" "follow Draco to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to her." " yes my lord."

That next day

" Hermione are you okay? You have been spacing out a lot today." Asked ron. "yes Ronald I am fine!"then Malfoy walked into the room with a confused look on his face.

"I cannot believe we have double DADA with the slytherins today. Normally it is potions. You guys want to head to class now?" asked harry. " no thanks ill meet you guys there." They left. Hermione leaves a few minutes later. When I got to class Malfoy was close behind.

"here are the pairings for potter, and blaise ,and patil and luna lovegood. Longbottom,and , and Malfoy and Hermione granger…."

I took my wand out and so did ferret. "stupefy! Protego! Levicorpus! Protego!not so good are you ferret?" after about ten minutes of dueling I finally got him with the ticking spell.

"perabelle!" I got him and started to laugh like started to cry even.i took the spell off of him and he tackled me in an instant. He pinned me to the floor and tickeled I could do was kick and scream and laugh. After a few seconds harry stupefied him and ferret flew off of me. " thank you harry! I hate being tickled!" I told harry after getting up. Malfoy got up and tried to stupefy harry but got me still had my hand so he flew backwards too. Harry and I hit snapes desk and harry landed on top of me. " harry can you get off of me? This is kind of auquward." I said. He got off of me and helped me up. " thanks you harry." I said brushing myself off. Then I fixed snapes desk. " Malfoy office tonight." Said snape then everyone left.

That night

"oww!" oh it's the dark lord. Oh crap. He went over to the dresser and got out the ring. He touched the ring. He was immidiatly sent back to the dark lord. I got down on my knees and he said in a mad voice "you disobeyed me !" Draco again felt like a thousand knives stabbing his body the pain stopped. "why did you disobey me Draco. WHY!"said the one and only lord Voldemort. "anger took over me sir I couldn't control myself and I was aiming at potter who had her hand. Im sorry sir!" "do not disobey me again Draco. I don't wan anything to happen to my. I mean to GO!" "yes my lord"


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like it so far!

Chapter 3

"BOOM!" Hermione set down her book and walked out of her room. "Draco is that you?" I heard footsteps downstairs. I walked down and saw goyle. "what are you doing here?" "STUPEFY!" I was blown backwards hard against the wall and passed out.

"BOOM!" that sounded like someone crashing into the wall. Oh my !

I ran down the stairs and saw crabbe and goyle run out of the room. I turned my head and saw Hermione unconscious against the wall. "oh my god. HERMIONE!"I lifted her gently on the couch and her heart is still beating. A few minutes later she woke up.

When I opened my eyes I immidiatly saw dracos worried face. "d-drac-co?" I said he sighed in relief and helped me sit up. He got me some water and I drank it. "what happened?" I asked him. " I don't know why but crabbe and goyle attacked you. You have no servere injuries you were only unconscious."

A few weeks later.

**Hermione and Draco got along pretty well after the incident. they became best friends to the point that they wanted to be more than friends.**

**one day Draco went up to Hermione and said: **

"hermione will you be my girlfriend?" "sure Draco! I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said. We walked back to the common room together and when inside Draco said " so why don't we start with this" and then they kissed. More like snogged. A few minutes later they broke apart and came back together again this time Draco was granted permission inside of her mouth. The tounges battling for course Draco he roamed expertly in her mouth. A couple minutes later they heard a "ahem sorry for ruining the moment but ron and harry want to talk with Hermione." Said ginny. Then ginny giggled and said"when did you guys start to date?" she said. They looked at each and said "eairlier today." Then ginny said "wow you guys go bye fast! I wish harry would date me like you to are. You guys just started dating and you are already snogging! Harry takes it really slow! I hate that!" Draco and I then mouthed to each other that she needs to date zabini. " hey ginny are you even dating in harrys opinon?" she shook her head no. I looked at Draco and he looked at me. "ginny we are gonna put you on a blind date with someone we choose. Lets just say he loves the color green." I said. " wait your putting me on a blind date with a slytherin. .suck!" I sighed and said " ginny. All I ment was green brings out your eyes! Now you can let them in now." "who?" ginny said confused. "harry and ron! You said they wanted to talk with me?" ginny opened the door and harry and ron ran in. "Hermione I just broke up with lavender to be with you! Come on!" said ron. " sorry ron but I am with someone didnt have to do that!"

ron looked furious and said "Hermione. Who. Is. The. Bastard. So. I. Can. Personally. Pummel. Them. To. A. pulp." Ron looked furous as he said it. Draco looked scared and harry was confused. "ron my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy."ron looked ready to kill someone. He backed Hermione against a wall and froze Draco so he cant did the same with ginny and harry. They fell backwards onto the turned back around to me and kissed me with all the love he had for me. I struggled to get away but couldn't. he forced my mouth open and he put his tongue in my roamed my mouth and I struggled to get out but couldn't. ron wouldn't let me go. I started to cry.i heard someone behind ron .i started to lose oxegen fast.i felt someone pull ron off of me and I saw Bellatrix lestrange stupefying ron. Then I floated into unconciousness.


End file.
